


It Happens

by hanico



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Erotica, Erotica is in second chapter, Explicit Language, F/M, Fighting, Making Love, OC is on her period, Romance, Sex, This is my first fic so be gentle, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanico/pseuds/hanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a shitty day for OC, filled with lousy work and her period. Even worse is her boyfriend, Luke Hemmings, and her have been in a fight for awhile, so she's left alone. Until there's a knock on the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall this is my first fanfic for my friend, so please leave some constructive criticism and be gentle with me. None of this has happened in real life, it's all a figment of my imagination, etc.

It was the fifth day of my cycle. The inevitable rush of hormones and blood and exhaustion took a final toll on me as I crashed through the front door of my apartment, barely able to turn the key in the lock, and fell onto the couch, not bothering to remove my shoes or coat; which, would prove to be a mistake as I would have to clean up the melted snow that was dragged in out of the carpet. An hour of work was wasted as my hair flopped and tangled on my shoulders. My face pressed into the chilled leather upholstery of the couch, smudges of mascara and makeup covered the seat as I groaned. The heater hadn't been turned on, but my legs wouldn't move, they could only vibrate and produce goose flesh.   
"Fuck it. Fuck it all to hell." The day was exceptionally long and shitty as my boss decided to take out his wife's infidelity and home issues on me and I had to deal with it. Sniffles and whines escaped out of my mouth and nose as I tried to hold it together, but I just couldn't. Life was shit and nothing could be changed about that. On top of everything else, my boyfriend and I were in a fight and no words have been exchanged between us in days. Grabbing the nearest pillow, I flipped onto my side and hugged the garnish close to my chest as the tears rolled down my face, the gray streaks painting an abstract image upon my skin. I didn't care that I was ruining my furniture or my makeup or my hair. I didn't care anymore.   
Sobs tumbled out, like a river unleashed from its dam, onto the couch and into the air, plaguing the atmosphere in a way that could only be described as pitiful. Princess, my cat, finally noticed I was home and leapt up onto the leather, her thick tail whipping around my head as she poked and prodded around me to wonder what was wrong. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just stupid shit," I mumbled to her, grabbing her and pulled her to my chest, but even she didn't want to put up with me and she squeezed out of my grasp and ran to another room. This was the final push as I covered my face in my hands and screamed.   
A knock welcomed itself on my front door. Probably a neighbor complaining about the noise and wondering if I'm murdering someone. I struggled for a moment to get up, to know if it was worth it, but they were persistent, yelling my name. My hands scrambled to adjust myself and fix what was left of my eye makeup before I trudged to the door.   
"I'm coming, I'm coming." I groaned, one hand tucked under the opposite arm. Damn, I need to turn the heater on. The doorknob startled me, it's temperature waking me out of my trance as I swung the door open. On the other side was Luke. His face red and his breaths shallow and rushed, like he ran a marathon, except his eyes were brimmed with tears, mimicking how I looked earlier.  
"What are you doing here?" I questioned wide eyed, not expecting him to be at my door. In fact, he was the last person I would think would be here.  
"I'm here to fix something. May I come in?" He breathed, his eyes searching my face for any chance of hope. I widened the doorway, allowing him to come in. He stepped in and stopped, looking down at his feet and anywhere else but my eyes.  
"What do you ne-"  
"I'm sorry." He said quickly, as if to rip off a Band-Aid. "I'm sorry I was such an ass and I fucked up and you don't deserve that. You really don't. I was selfish and only thought of myself, but I'm still trying at this relationship and I hope you are too." His blue eyes stared right into mine, never relenting. He has the most beautiful eyes in the world. They were like crystal: beautiful and illuminating, but can still hurt you with its edges and pierce when you don't want it to.  
"What makes you think you can just come to my home and say this and expect things to be okay? I was hurt, Luke. You HURT me. Do you just expect me to come crawling back into your arms and hug you and cradle you because you want me to?" I paused, running a hand through my hair as I looked up, trying to blink back the tears that were threatening to come back. "I can't do this right now."  
"Do what right now? Our relationship? Look, I'm trying here, okay? I'm trying so hard to please you and do my job and be the best I can, but sometimes my best is my worst. I love you." I looked back down at him, my mouth agape in disbelief. This was the first time he told me he loved me. "I love you, god dammit. Fuck, you drive me crazy in the most amazing ways possible. I can't focus when I'm away for months when I'm touring. I break down in the middle of the night because I can't stand not being near you, not being able to hold you and make this world better for you. You drive me CRAZY." His voice rose, then he turned around, storming to the closest wall and slammed his head against it, small noises bouncing off the wall as his shoulders shook. I stood there, tears dripping down my cheeks and my hands covering my mouth.   
We both stayed frozen in our spots, letting the words soak into both of our minds. Minutes passed filled with cries and shaky exhales.   
"I love you, too." My voice cracked, my focus on being coherent and clear, but even then it was hard to keep up.  
"What?" The blonde asked, not turning around.  
"I love you, too. So much more than you believe. Some days I want you to quit your dream and stay home with me for weeks straight because the thought of you gone kills me. Your smile brightens my day, but when I can't see it, I'm dead. I love you." I shuddered, waiting for his response.  
In the blink of an eye, he turned around and wrapped his arms tightly around me, his lips smothered mine. I didn't have time to react, only time after to exhale and grip him tight to me, as if any minute he would disappear. Our hands wandered, trailing harshly against curves and lines of flesh, reassurance that it was in fact reality. Lips never stopped working, his tongue slipped into my mouth and I accepted it, moaning into his mouth. His lip ring nudged against my lip until I tugged on it with my teeth, a moan drawn out from him. He tasted like alcohol, much like he was to me. His presence intoxicated me, letting the world slow down and shrink down to only include us. He was mine. He was my soulmate.   
His lips parted from mine as he tried to regain his breath, his forehead against mine, we breathed each other in. He started kissing parts of my face. On my cheeks, my forehead, the sides of my lips. In between, a whispered declaration of love tickled my skin. The air grew thick around us, only our passion for each other could be felt. Our hands wandered further and further down, reaching uncharted areas.   
Luke's blue crystalline eyes bored into mine as he spoke, "I want to make love to you, is that okay?"  
I nodded yes, kissing him with a hum of anticipation as he started walking us to the bedroom.


End file.
